Pocket Monster Epic Adventure
by Nanodragon
Summary: Our main characters Shinji a Pokémon trainer, Toshi a Monster explorer and Banafrit a Misdreavus is on a little island called Jiverlin where they met each other and uncover a dark mystery of the Islands origin. All the MAIN Characters are made by myself, even so some of the names may collide with them from the anime.
1. Episode 1: Odds of Survival

**Pocket Monster Epic Adventure**

Episode 1: Odds of Survival

Somewhere in the depths of the ocean a large dark object was moving at high speed, all the underwater monsters was quick to get out of its path.

TROPPER 1: Sir the radar has picked up the ship.

TROPPER 2: We have it in visual range, we await your orders Sir.

COMMANDER DAGGON: seize it at once, we need the Professor at all cost.

Not far from the coast of Jiverlin island in the middle of the night, a passenger ship was on its way to Intago town, our main character sat on the deck and looked out over the ocean, looking down at his companion Charmeleon he let out a long sigh.

SHINJI: I really hope the PM center is open this late, I could really go for a burger right now. I could go to the cafeteria and buy something to eat, but I do not have enough money, maybe I shouldn't have purchased all those monster balls, just because they were so cheap, well I guess I have to live without. At least the view is great.

Charmeleon just nodded in agreement

Biography:

Name: Shinji Tasana

Sex: Male

Eyes: Light green

Hair: Red with orange strips, spiky anime style

Class: Pocket Monster Trainer

Age: 16

Height: 1.74

And then out of nowhere came an enormous submarine from the depth of the ocean, grabbing the passenger ship with huge magnetic claws and was connected to the ship a moment later. Men dressed in black was boarding the ship, screams and shouts were yelled as battles took place all over the ship.

SHINJI: What the hell is happening?

LOUDSPEAKES: All passengers go to emergency escape boats.

SHINJI: Shit! What way.

Looking over his shoulder he saw some people dressed in black running towards him.

SHINJI: Excuse me can you tell me…. oh shit! You guys are the reason that we are in this situation, right?

COMMANDER DAGGON:You are correct my friend, and if you value your health, you will surrender yourself and all your Pokémon's to us.

Biography:

Name: Daggon

Sex: Male

Eyes: Gray

Hair: Short dark yellow

Class: Field Commander

Age: 29

Height: 1,87

SHINJI:NO WAY!Charmeleon, toast them.

Charmeleon launches an Ember at them.

COMMANDER DAGGON: Feraligatr, hydro pump.

Springing from the ocean a huge monster launched an insane blast of water, overpowering Charmeleon´s Ember, and hitting Charmeleon's right on his jaw and sending him head first into Shinji, pushing them over the rear of the ship and down into the ocean, few seconds before the impact Shinji managed to grab a hold of the monster ball and send Charmeleon back in its ball. Then it all went dark.

COMMANDER DAGGON:Ha-ha, goodbye my friend, now where is the Professor.

TROOPER: Sir a water bike is getting away.

COMMANDER DAGGON: What! Stop it at once!

TROOPER: It's out of range Sir.

COMMANDER DAGGON: NOOO! She got away again! Damn her and all of her magic tricks, she must have been aware of us sooner than expected, DARN IT ALL!

The next day on the beach of Jiverlin island, a human and his Nidorino comrade, in high spirits, was on their way in the beautiful sunshine.

TOSHI: Man I still can't believe we managed to catch a shiny Pidgey. Our adventure on Jiverlin is starting great and the weather is so nice. This is a wonderful day Nidorex.

Biography:

Name: Toshi jukika

Sex: Male

Eyes: Light blue

Hair: Dark green, short

Class: Pocket Monster explorer

Age: 17

Height: 1.78

The next second, Nidorex suddenly started running toward the beach.

TOSHI: Rex, where are you going?

Then he saw Nidorex sniffing to a guy lying on the beach, unconcern.

TOSHI:Is he alive, does he breathe?

Nidorex pushed the guy, and he started to wake up.

TOSHI:He is alive, can you her me?

Shinji woke to see a pink dinosaur rabbit sniffing to his face.

SHINJI: Hey! Stop that, get lost.

Shinji started to noticed the surrounding and felt the warm sand under him.

SHINJI: What the hell happen? Where am I and who are you?

TOSHI: My name is Toshi; we are on Jiverlin Island, are you okay?

SHINJI: NoI feel terrible and my name is Shinji.

TOSHI:Here drink some water, you must be thirsty.

SHINJI**: **Thanks that hit the spot, CHARMELEON!

TOSHI: What?

Shinji called Charmeleon out of his ball, he looked beat up and on the brink of death.

SHINJI:Charmeleon, oh no!

TOSHI:Oh gods, what happened?

SHINJI:No time to explain, where is the nearest PM Center?

TOSHI:This way.

They ran as fast as they could, 2 minutes later in the PM center.

SHINJI: Please help my Charmeleon.

JOY: Oh my gosh, pour thing he looks cold, I will take care of him, don't worry. Take a rest while you wait.

SHINJI: Thank you very much.

With that, Shinji and Toshi walked to the waiting room and sat down.

TOSHI:Tell me what happened?

SHINJI: Well I was on a ferry, on my way to [10 minutes later]and than your Nidorino woke me up.

TOSHI: That's some story,it is a miracle you survived all that and didn't drown, and lucky you that the water is so warm this time of the year or you would have frozen to death.

SHINJI: Or killed by does bastards, I am going to training very hard so the next time I meet them I'll kick their sorry asses.

TOSHI: Geez, calm down, it is freaking amazing that your Charmeleon is still alive after such a fight.

SHINJI: Yeah I guess you're right.

TOSHI:I understand that you are angry, but you should really get some rest after all that, I am sure there is an empty room upstairs.

SHINJI:Okay be seeing you, can you do my favor and check on Charmeleon, wake me if something is wrong.

TOSHI: I will,sleep well.

10 hours later

SHINJI: Good morning Toshi.

TOSHI: Good evening Shinji, have you looked out the window lately, you have been asleep for quite some time.

SHINJI: Is Charmeleon all right.

TOSHI:He is fine, he is resting right now.

SHINJI:Have you been here all this time?

TOSHI: Yes I have been reading about Jiverlin's special places for some time, and there should be some ancient ruins to the north, I am going to check it out tomorrow, where are you heading to?

SHINJI:I am going to nearest Gym to get a badge; by the way do you know where the closest is?

TOSHI: Funny that's Aroarcity to the north vest, it's not far from the ruins that I mentioned earlier, maybe we should go together, when Charmeleon has recovered.

SHINJI: Good idea this is going to be fun, by the way I am going to get something to eat, because I am hungry.

TOSHI: Why not, I guess I have room for supper.

In the corner of the PM center cafe.

TOSHI:So why did you decide to come to Jiverlin Island?

SHINJI: Because the Gyms on Jiverlin are Easier than many others and I have never been here before.

TOSHI:Yeah the two gyms here have recently opened, so how many badge do you have so far.

SHINJI:None.

TOSHI: I take it that you are a Pokémon trainer.

SHINJI: Aren't you also a Pokémon trainer?

TOSHI:No, you can call me a Monster explorer.

SHINJI: What is a monster explorer exactly?

TOSHI: Monster explorers are people that seek and catch unknown, special and legendary Monsters, and we don't follow the normal rules, my Monsters are trained to fight in teams and by themselves without my command, which also means that my monsters have tricks and abilities that isn't legal by PM league standards, of course I can only have 6 monsters with me, and if I challenge any one to a battle I have to follow official rules or it will count as cheating.

SHINJI: Okay, so what are you doing here? Are they any new monsters around here?

TOSHI:If there is I don't know of them or haven't found them yet.

Two hours later

JOY: Your Charmeleon is well now, but promise me, next time don't put Charmeleon or any of your Pokémon in such a dangerous situation ever again, PROMISE ME!

SHINJI:Unless those bastards on the ship tries to kill me again, I will gladly promise you the safety of my Pokémon's.

Shocked Joy looked at Shinji

JOY**: **What happened to you?

SHINJI: Well… few minutes later.

JOY: Then you must be the missing passenger from the ship that was on its way to Intago town, it is a miracle that you survived, I will call the police and you should call your parents, they might have seen the news and be worried for you.

The next day.

TOSHI:Are you ready, it is a long way to the Ruins.

SHINJI: And an even longer way to the gym.

SHINJI AND TOSHI: Then let's GO!


	2. Episode 2: Where are we?

**Pocket Monster Epic Adventure**

Episode 2: Where are we?

SHINJI: Are we lost again, you said that this was the shortest way.

TOSHI: My GPS signal is gone but I think it this way.

SHINJI: Man I am never going to get out of this Caterpie Jungle alive.

TOSHI: Come on can you be a little optimistic, we may even find some new monsters.

SHINJI: You are doing it on purpose.

TOSHI: No I am not, I just like to look around.

SHINJI: Yeah whatever.

While our protagonist is lost in the forest.

Two kilometers under the ocean's suffice a colossal black submarine with city like lights all over it, and silver letters written on its side, they spelled Black Shark. A second much smaller submarine was docking with large magnetic cables. They connected and a squad of troops escorting Commander Daggon to the Lord of the fleet.

Daggon was escorted through a series of dark metallic corridors with people moving back and forth between the subs construction areas and into an elevator. When they reached their destination they walked through two massive double doors and into a large war room. At the end of a holographic table sad a man with an aura of death and destruction around him, when he turned to look at Daggon, Daggon instantly threw himself to the floor in an apologizing gesture.

Name: Lord Wraith (real name unknown)

Sex: Male

Eyes: ? (Behind black glasses)

Hair: Dark Gray, short

Class: Mastermind

Age: ? (Appease to be around 60 years)

Height: 1.88

WRAITH: And what do you have to tell me, that could explain your stupidity!

DAGGON: My deepest apologies Lord Wraith, the professor seems to have anticipated our moves sooner than expected, I will succeed next time.

WRAITH: She is a powerful psychic you fool, how else do you think she would know in time and you attacked the ship without covering all escape routes, this is your last chance, get Professor Swan, so we can begin the creation of the psychic radar, fail me again and you will be used as a Mutation experiment.

DAGGON: I promise I will not fail you again Lord Wraith.

WRAITH: See to it that you do succeed or I will fuse you and your precious Feraligatr together, dismissed.

One hour later.

SHINJI: Finally, we are out. I told you there was nothing except a shit loud of Caterpie in there.

TOSHI: I get it.

They were out of the forest and on route to Aroarcity when a few minutes later they saw a guy who looked to be a PM trainer, he sat on a rock and was eating his lunch.

SHINJI: Hi there mind if we sit with you.

MIKE: No please do, I haven't spoken to anyone for a while, and by the way my name is Mike.

SHINJI: My name is Shinji and this is Toshi.

After some time talking, Shinji looked at Toshi

SHINJI: Do you have some food, I am staving.

TOSHI: What, did you forget to buy food?

SHINJI: No I don't have any money, I used it all on cheap Monster balls, it was a good deal if I bought 50 I could get them at half price.

TOSHI: So you don't have money or food, and I don't have enough food for both of us.

MIKE: I got an idea, lets battle, if you win you will get half of my food, I have plenty, and if I win I will get half of your Monster balls.

SHINJI: Alright lets battle.

MIKE: Spearow go.

SHINJI: Poliwag your ass is on the line.

Poliwag could easily dodge Spearows peak attack and with a precise and critical hit from his water gun Spearow fainted

MIKE: Darn, Beedrill you can beat him.

But before Beedill could make a hit on Poliwag he was hypnotist and fall asleep. And with a hit from bobbles and water gun he fainted too.

MIKE: Beedrill no not you to, Torchic go.

But Torchic was hit as soon as the battle begun, again with a water gun. Torchic could not tolerate the blast of cold water and went down as well.

MIKE: No Torchic, are you okay?

SHINJI: Good work Poliwag.

MIKE: Wow your Poliwag is great.

SHINJI: Thanks I have trained him for a while, have you just begun you journey recently since you only have 3 pokémons on you, no offense.

MIKE: I think it is abort 2 months now, you must have been training for abort a year or more?

SHINJI: Actually I think it is somewhere around 3-4 months now.

MIKE: Really, are you some kind of prodigy guy.

SHINJI: No I think it is because I have traveled a lot with my family before I went on a pokémon journey, so I have trained Poliwag here 5 months and I got my Charmander, now Charmeleon 8 months ago.

MIKE: I guess that means Poliwag is not your strongest pokémon, by the way here is the food I promised you.

SHINJI: Thanks.

TOSHI: Just so you know, I only have three monsters as well, and I have been traveling for abort 6 month now.

SHINJI: You only have three PM on you team?

TOSHI: I collect special Monsters like this one.

Toshi calls out a golden pidegy

MIKE: Wow it is pretty.

SHINJI: Cool shiny.

TOSHI: I call her Bright,

MIKE: A fitting name.

SHINJI: Does she have some special ability or something?

TOSHI: If she does I don't know of it, I caught her an hour before Rex found you on the beach.

MIKE: I think I better get moving now, I hope the next time we meat, we will have a battle and I will be a better opponent, be seeing you.

SHINJI: You bet we will.

One hour later when they had finished eating their food they continued their journey together toward Aroarcity.


	3. Episode 3: Kick Ass

Pocket Monster: Epic Adventure

Episode 3: Kick Ass

TOSHI:Finally Aroarcity I was starting to get hungry.

SHINJI: Yeah let's rest at the PM Center, then go to the gym and get a badge for my upcoming collation.

TOSHI:You are really optimistic abort the gym battle, do you know anything about the gym leader?

SHINJI: No nothing at all, do you know something?

TOSHI:I know this much; her name is Isabella, she is young, recently became a gym leader and she specializes in Normal type pokemon's, that's all.

SHINJI: Does she look good?

TOSHI: No idea.

Few hours later in the PM Center

JOY:All you pokemon's is ready.

SHINJI: At last now I can challenge the gym to a battle.

JOY:I am sorry, but the gym is closed today.

SHINJI: Darn it, why is it closed.

JOY:There is a battle tournament today and it is held in the gym, maybe you should enter, it will begin in 2 hours from now.

SHINJI: Cool, yeah I will check it out, thanks for the info, be seeing you.

TOSHI:Hey Shinji, fit for fight?

SHINJI: Yeah I am ready, but I am heading to a Tournament in instead.

TOSHI:What tournament?

A bit later.

TOSHI:So that's why there is no one here at the PM center, they must be signing up now, I will enter too.

SHINJI: Cool maybe we will meet in battle.

TOSHI:Maybe, let's go and enter before it is too late.

Half an hour later.

SHINJI: Hey Toshi which number are you? I am number 20.

TOSHI:I am number 9, since it is one Pokémon only I guess I am going to use Reaf.

SHINJI: Reaf, who is that?

TOSHI:You will see.

LOUDSPEAKER: Number 2 and 9 come to the fighting area at once!

TOSHI:Oh, be seeing.

SHINJI: Good luck.

TOSHI:Thanks.

In the arena

REFEREE: Call out your pokemon.

TRAINER 2: Marill I chose you.

TOSHI:Reaf time for battle.

When Toshi called out Reaf it appeared to be a large Weepinbell.

TRAINER 2: Oh no a Weepinbell Marill will be at an disadvantage.

REFEREE: Now let the battle begin.

Before Marill could make a move he was smashed in the head by Reaf's vine wipe, Marill made a counter attack with tackle but did only minor damage, Reaf then sprayed his acid all over Marill and it was over.

REFEREE: Marill is unable to fight Weepinbell wins!

TOSHI:Yes well done Reaf.

Back in the hall.

SHINJI: How did it go?

TOSHI:Quite well I won with two moves.

SHINJI: I really hope I am up soon.

LOUDSPEAKER: Number 10 and 20 cometo the fighting area at once!

TOSHI:Speaking about the sun, good luck.

SHINJI: At last it is my turn and thanks.

Again in the arena.

REFEREE: Call out your pokemons.

TRAINER 10: Graveler I chose you.

SHINJI: Charmeleon your ass is on the line.

REFEREE: Now let the battle begin.

Charmeleon attacked with ember, and while not very effective it did land a solid hit, Graveler then attacked with rollout, but Charmeleon just jumped over and made a seriously deep scar with steel claw.

REFEREE: Graveler is unable to battle Charmeleon wins!

SHINJI: Yeah Charmeleon you rule.

Toshi and Shinji continued to win battle after battle, after some time only 4 competitors was left.

SHINJI: Yeah that's one more victory for me and Charmeleon.

TOSHI:Well done we are only four left so maybe one of us will win.

SHINJI: By the way that girl up there in a pink dress; is she the gym leader?

TOSHI:I think so.

SHINJI: She is hot! for once pink looks good.

TOSHI:Just don't get distracted when facing her In battle.

SHINJI: All right I will try to take my eyes off her.

Few minutes' later.

LOUDSPEAKER: Number 9 and 20 cometo the fighting area at once!

SHINJI: All right partner let's roll.

TOSHI:You said it, now we are up.

Once again in the arena.

REFEREE: Call out your pokemon.

TOSHI:Reaf time for battle.

SHINJI: So Reaf is a Weepinbell I am in luck Charmeleon your ass is on the line.

TOSHI:Don't claim the Trophy yet.

REFEREE: Now let the battle begin.

SHINJI: Charmeleon use ember.

TOSHI:Reaf use vine wipe to jump and attack the ground below Charmeleon with Razor leaf.

Reaf jumped right over Charmeleon and with razor leaf made sand and dust fly in to the air, making Charmeleon temporary blind.

When the dust settled again.

TOSHI: Now grab Charmeleon with vine wipe and sent him flying.

Reaf's Vine wipe grabbed a hold of Charmeleon's arm and swung as hard as he could sending him crashing through the wall and out of the arena.

SHINJI: Charmeleon, shit! can you keep going?

Out from the hull in the wall came an injured and angry Charmeleon.

CHARMELEON: Roar.

SHINJI: Let's kick ass, now Dragon rage.

Charmeleon then stormed forward in a blazing rage, Reaf managed to stop Charmeleon's Dragon rage by spaying Acid all over the place, but now Charmeleon was dangerously close to Reaf.

SHINJI: Get close and use Fire fang.

Charmeleon's flaming Fangs went deep into Reaf's plant skin, it was too much pain and Reaf collapsed.

REFEREE: Weepinbell is unable to battle Charmeleon wins.

TOSHI:Ouch that's going to leave a mark.

Back in the hall.

TOSHI:Congrats, Charmeleon is downright awesome.

SHINJI: Thanks, for a second I thought that I was going to lose, I never knewthat a Weepinbell could be so fast and the way you use those moves, you have trained him well.

TOSHI:Thanks now let's get something to eat before the final battle and keep up the good work.

Few minutes' later.

LOUDSPEAKER: Number 8 and 20 cometo the fighting area at once!

SHINJI: At last the final battle.

TOSHI:Good luck and keep the flame burning.

Again in the arena.

REFEREE: Call out your pokemons

TRAINER 8: Mightyena I chose you.

SHINJI: Charmeleon your ass is on the line.

REFEREE: Now let the final fight begin.

TRAINER 8: Mightyena use bite.

SHINJI: Use Fire fang.

Mightyena was fast and bit and injured Charmeleon's shoulder, but Charmeleon countered with a bite that burned its way into Mightyena's neck, Mightyena knocked Charmeleon off him away with tackle, but Charmeleon hit back with Steel claw, Mightyena attacked again with bite, but was blown back with Dragon rage and it was over.

REFEREE: Mightyena is unable to battle Charmeleon wins Number 20 is that final winner Congratulation

SHINJI: Yeah man, we rule.

Charmeleon cried out a victory roar.

ISABELLA: Congratulation you and your Charmeleon are a stunning Team here is the prize and good luck with the future.

Name: Isabella Triny

Sex: Female

Eye: Yellow

Hair: White long

Class: Gym leader

Age: 18

Height: 1.53

SHINJI: Thanks and you are the gym leader right?

ISABELLA: Yes am the gym leader I take it that you're not from around here.

SHINJI: No I am not I have come here to challenge you.

ISABELLA: I will look forward for it tomorrow.

On the way back to the PM Center.

SHINJI: The last guy was so easy I cant believe he made it to final round, you are the only one who put up a fight.

TOSHI:I guess none of these trainers have been out of the city before today, but I think it will be a different story tomorrow.

SHINJI: Yeah I am really excited about the gym battle and she is hot.

TOSHI:You can dream about her tonight and you can fight her tomorrow.

SHINJI: Ha-ha good idea.


	4. Episode 4: Shinji vs Gym

**Pocket Monster: Epic Adventure**

Episode 4: Shinji vs. Gym

TOSHI: Good morning, are you ready for the gym match today?

SHINJI: You bet I am and good morning to you to.

TOSHI: Have you chosen the Pokémon's you are going to use?

SHINJI: I have, but I do not have any fighting, rock or steel type, so I just stick with my normal team. I am only waiting for them to get ready.

TOSHI: You have not thought of a strategy or something?

SHINJI: No not really I think I will just battle with what I have.

TOSHI: If it works for you.

Some time later

JOY: All you Pokemon's are ready and good lucky with the Gym battle today.

SHINJI: Thank you very much.

At the gym.

SHINJI: Hallo I have come here to kick some ass.

ISABELLA: Oh ready so soon come on in, we have not yet managed to clean op after yesterday, I hope you can live with it.

SHINJI: I couldn't care less.

TOSHI: Not a problem.

ISABELLA: Are you to ready begin.

SHINJI: I am always ready for a battle but firstlet's make this more interesting if I win your going on a date with me.

ISABELLA: Okay! And if I win?

SHINJI: Then I will go on date with you

ISABELLA: Ha-ha how funny okay we can do that,but if you win I pay and if I win you pay.

SHINJI: That settles it, it is a date and yeah lets battle.

ISABELLA: Very well

REFEREE: The battle is between Shinji the challenger and Isabella the gym leader, only three may be used and only the challenger is allowed to switch between Pokemon's, ready begin.

SHINJI: Poliwag your ass is on the line.

ISABELLA: Raticate we are in need of you, use Hyper fang!

The battle was on and Raticate attacked right away, but Poliwag was fast enough to use water gun to keep Raticate at a distance, Raticate attacked again this time with quick attack and hit Poliwag right in stomach, but when they got close to each other Poliwag used the opportunity to hypnotize Raticate.

ISABELLA: Oh no wake up Raticate.

SHINJI: Yes Poliwag use double slap.

The large Raticate was suddenly at the mercy of the much smaller Poliwag, with a lot of attacks from Poliwag and finishing with Body slam Raticate fainted.

SHINJI: Poliwag you rule.

ISABELLA: Come back Raticate you can rest easy now, I must say your Poliwag is impressively trained but now let's see if he can win over - Wigglytuff we need of you.

Poliwag did not have a chance, Wigglytuff could easily take any attacks that Poliwag could dish up and with a powerful body slam from the much larger Wigglytuff, Poliwag was beaten.

SHINJI: You fight well Poliwag, now Porygon your ass is on the line.

ISABELLA: One more with P as the first letter. No matter Wigglytuff use sing!

The beautiful song did not penetrate the living object and in the next second Porygon began to attack by hitting the singing Wigglytuff right in the head with tackle, Wigglytuff came back with a series of double slaps, but only a few of them actually hit Porygon, Porygon in the mean time began to sharpen itself, Wigglytuff then started to rollout, the first attack hit home, but then Porygon made a very precise hit with psybeam that made Wigglytuff get completely confused.

ISABELLA: Wigglytuff snap out of it!

Wigglytuff then rolled from wall to wall getting everything in its way, one time Shinji had to jump aside to avoid getting steamrolled, Porygon just continued to use psybeam to keep Wigglytuff confused, and eventually Wigglytuff rolled into the wall and stopped cold and fainted.

SHINJI: Porygon you rock.

ISABELLA: Poor Wigglytuff you fought well, rest easy now, your Porygon is also rather powerful you are truly a great opponent.

SHINJI: Thank you.

ISABELLA: But can you beat Persian! We are in need of you, Persian use slash.

Isabella's Persian was too strong, too fast and too smart, Porygon couldn't do anything to counter, with a lot of Fury swipes, and finishing Faint attacks Porygon fainted.

SHINJI: Well done Porygon, Charmeleon your ass is on the line.

ISABELLA: Do you always use that sentient every time you call one of your Pokémon's?

SHINJI: No but I like it, it's so different from what Trainers usually use and my Pokémon's take it as a joke.

ISABELLA: Well okay now let's finish it Persian use Slash.

Persian lashes out after Charmeleon but was block with steel claw. Persian then tried with fury swipes, but that did not seem to hurt Charmeleon at all. Then Charmeleon sank his fire fang into Persian's neck, Persian jumped back to put some space between them. Charmeleon took the chance to use Ember hitting Persian right in the eyes.

SHINJI: Head shot.

Persian's eyes got burned making seeing very difficult and painful.

ISABELLA: Nooo Persian! Don't give up use Return.

Persian managed to hit Charmeleon hard, but because of Persian's bad eyesight Charmeleon could now easily circle around Persian and strike at Persian's vulnerable side.

SHINJI: Finish with Fire fang.

Persian couldn't take more burning attacks and fainted.

REFEREE: Persian is unable to battle the Challenger Shinji is the winner.

SHINJI: Charmeleon you kicked some serious ass, high five.

TOSHI: that was awesome, you did great Shinji.

ISABELLA: I am stunned, your Charmeleon is even more powerful than I expected. I could not even match it by chance.

ISABELLA: It is with honor I give you this White Badge, you have truly earn it.

SHINJI: Thanks and what time shall it be?

ISABELLA: I am too tired tonight and I still have some cleaning up to do, so how about tomorrow evening?

SHINJI: Fine with me. Toshi is it okay if we stick around a day or two?

TOSHI: It is cool with me, I will see the ruins tomorrow.

ISABELLA: Are you going to the ancient rune Rocks?

TOSHI: Yep I am going to study them.

ISABELLA: Rumors tell they are cursed.

TOSHI: Sounds exciting, I like spooky places, what kind of curse are we talking about?

ISABELLA: Some say that if you die nearby your spirit will be absorbed by the Ruins.

TOSHI: So if I just keep staying alive I should be okay.

ISABELLA: That should do it.

SHINJI: Now let's get something to eat! I am staving.

TOSHI: Good idea how about we go to a Pizzeria?

SHINJI: That's the bests idea I have heard in days and I won two days straight in a row, it's on me today.

ISABELLA: Take care guys.

TOSHI: Have a nice day.

SHINJI: Be seeing you tomorrow.


	5. Episode 5: The mystic ruins

**Pocket Monster: Epic Adventure**

Episode 5: The mystic ruins

At the PM Center in Aroarcity Shinji has just awoken from his sleep.

SHINJI: Good morning Toshi, Toshi?

Walking Down the stairs he looked around and saw no one except Joy.

SHINJI: Joy, have you seen Toshi? A guy with dark green hair.

JOY: He left 3 hours ago.

SHINJI: So early?

JOY: It is past midday now, you have been sleeping for more than 12 hours straight.

SHINJI: Darn, is my Pokémon team ready, because I think I will go trained.

JOY: They are ready but you should go easy on Charmeleon he has strain himself too much.

SHINJI: That's properly a good idea, I think I will train some of the other ones than.

10 kilometers to the north at the Ancient ruins.

TOSHI: Wow I never though they where this huge, right Nidorex.

Nidorex made a sound which properly mend that he agreed.

TOSHI: It was a good idea that I took some time to see this place. I have a strange feeling, as if something is here. I think it is coming from that black rock, it is huge and there is even some ancient writing on it. Now where did I put my translator? Did you eat it Nidorex?

Nidorex just shock his head and looked dumb at Toshi.

TOSHI: Oh here it is, now let's see if it can translate the text.

TRANSLATOR: The souls of those who die in the reflection of the dark one will be consumed… Sorry I cannot translate the rest of the text, it is either damaged or have been erased.

TOSHI: Oh so there is more to it, fascinating maybe there is more somewhere else.

While Toshi looked for more clues Shinji passed the time with training on till the date.

SHINJI: Eevee use quick attack. That's the second time you miss the target, you have to focus, concentrate! Running will not help you win battles or anything else. Starly put some more power into those wing attacks. Lotad why are you drowning yourself again? if you do not understand an order you should give me a sign or something, geez.

At the ruins.

TOSHI: Is this really the only the black Rock that has some text on it, man I think we should take a break now.

Nidorex suddenly heard some noise and gave a sign to look over there.

TOSHI: What is it? Do you hear something? Okay lead the way.

They came across a little lake with a magickarp that looked somewhat dead.

Oh a poor magickarp, it looks very sick, and the lake is nearly dried out. Now where did I put that medicine? Oh no there is only one potion left, don't worry poor fish it may hurt a little but it will help. I am going to put you in a monster ball, not to keep you but it will be much easier to move you to the PM Center.

Toshi took one of his Monster balls and cutch it.

TOSHI: Nidorex I need a ride.

Toshi riding on Nidorex's back rushed as fast as they could to the PM Center.

Back in AroarCity.

SHINJI: Starly that's a good wing attack, now if you can put a bid more speed into it, it would be great. Awesome Eevee at last you mastered Quick Attack. Darn only 20 minutes left before the date, Lotad where are you going? I only asked you to use absorb, is it really that hard to do? Comeback here!

On the road outside of AroarCity.

TOSHI: Yes, I can see the city, keep it up Nidorex we are almost there.

Few minutes later.

TOSHI: I have a Magickarp here that is very sick!

JOY: Oh my gosh I will treat it at ones.

Going back outside sat a very tired Nidorino gasping for breath.

TOSHI: Great running Nidorex I think we made it in time thanks to you.

A couple of hours later.

JOY: She is much better now, she will just need a good night's sleep.

TOSHI: Glade too hear it.

JOY: Where did you find her?

TOSHI: When I was searching the ruins- (2 minutes later).

JOY: That was so sweet of you, she could easily have died without you. You are a true hero.

TOSHI: Thank you but I think Nidorex, my Nidorino deserves the title. He was the one who carried me and Magickarp here as quickly as he could so if you would be so kind as to check Nidorex in for the night I will be most grateful.

JOY: I promise he will be taken good care of. You look tired too, I think you should go to bed.

TOSHI: I guess that would be the wisest thing to do, good night then.

JOY: Good night and sleep well, you deserve it.

TOSHI: Thanks and take care.

Next morning.

TOSHI: How is Magickarp, is she going to be okay?

JOY: She is fine and she is awake and ready.

TOSHI: Do you know of a good place for her to live?

JOY: Are you going to leave her?

TOSHI: I told her I only cutch her to save her life.

JOY: I did some checks because I thought I had seen her before. She was a very young trainer's Pokémon, I guess he left her because he was afraid she would evolve.

TOSHI: That would explain a lot, but still to leave her in such a small lake seems wrong to me.

JOY: I agree, but I think he just didn't know better.

TOSHI: Since she is not wild, I should keep her, besides I could use a water Pokémon and I am not afraid of her evolving.

JOY: Let's go see her then.

Magickarp seemed very happy to see Toshi.

TOSHI: Hi, how are you doing? I got the story so do you want come a long with me instead of me releasing you?

It was quite clear she wanted to go on a journey instead of swimming in a lake.

TOSHI: Cool you are now on the team and we need to think of a name for you.

An hour later.

SHINJI: Good morning.

TOSHI: Good afternoon Shinji, you look tired, was it a rough night.

SHINJI: No I just have problems sleeping, but let's talk about it later okay, now where is the cafeteria, a I really need something to eat.

A few hours later.

TOSHI: Are you ready to hit the road?

SHINJI: Yeah I have seen enough of this City for a decade.

TOSHI: Then let's go.

On the road to the east.

TOSHI: Now how did the date go?

SHINJI: Well it started with me running late because Lotad deciding to take a road trip and then I nearly forgot to take a shower, so by the time I got to the place Isabella was already there, in a pretty dress and I had forgotten all about clothe.

TOSHI: Which means you arrived in the same clothe that you all ways were.

SHINJI: Yep. We walked around the city and the talking went okay, but when we got to the restaurant it started going downhill. First I ordered a huge meal because I had forgotten she was supposed to pay, so I apologist and paid for it myself. Then she asked me how old I was, so I told her I was 16 years old, that made her look weirdly at me, so I asked her what was wrong. She told me she thought I was much older, 18 maybe 19, after that it just got boring. We talked for a while and then when it got late we said our good nights and went back to the PM Center to get some sleep.

SHINJI: But what about you, did you find something at the ruins?

TOSHI: No not really only some writing on a rock that's all. I did rescue a Magickarp from dying on the way back though.

SHINJI: Really what happened?

And so they continued the journey.


	6. Episode 6: Voice of an undead

Pocket Monster: Epic Adventure

Episode 6: Voice of an undead

In a forest east of Aroarcity.

TOSHI: What do you think I should call Magickarp, I always give them their own names.

SHINJI: I don't know, maybe something related to the sea?

TOSHI: Kraken? No doesn't match, Leviathan? No too large, Mermaid? No too kinky.

SHINJI: I really never thought of naming any of my Pokémons, to me they already have names.

TOSHI: I just thought it would be more practical with personal names when calling them, and I think it makes them feel more individual compared with what everyone else calls them.

SHINJI: Yeah I get the idea but I never thought Shinji was such a personal name, I know other guys named Shinji, it is quite popular.

TOSHI: I get the point.

Deeper In the forest Toshi and Nidorex was looking for new monsters, while Shinji was really starting to get bored and restless.

SHINJI: Come on lets get moving the sky is getting clouded, what is it you are looking for anyway?

TOSHI: I just thought I saw something moving over there.

SHINJI: It is probably just another Oddis as it was the last time. I think it's going to rain soon.

TOSHI: Well okay it is starting to get dark anyhow, Nidorex stop the search we are moving out, return.

SHINJI: At last, let's get the move on.

Later that day, running in the rainstorm.

SHINJI: Toshi why did you begin searching when it was clear that it was going to rain?

TOSHI: You never know what you will find..

SHINJI: Oh shut up, we could have been at the center by now.

TOSHI: Okay I am sorry.

While they ran Toshi looked out over the hill and saw light in the distance. It was a house.

TOSHI: Shinji look there is house.

SHINJI: Yes let's go and see if we could stay until it clears.

Looking out over the planes Siron felt dark and cold as he listen to rain hamming on the roof.

SIRON: Once again it's dark outside, soon it will begin again all over.

Trying to relax, he suddenly heard a series of loud knocks on the door and a voice yelling.

SHINJI: Please open up we are drowning out her!

When Siron finally noticed it was not the voice usual calling for him he got up and hurried to door and opened it, outside to young guys stood dripping with water.

SIRON: Come inside I will get you something warm.

SHINJI: You do not have to say that again.

TOSHI: Thank you very much.

SIRON: Here is some dry cloth.

Later around the dinner table.

SIRON: You are Pokémon trainers are you not?

TOSHI: He is, I am a Monster explorer and by the way I am Toshi and this is Shinji, thank you for having us.

SIRON: My name is Siron. I could not let you stay out in this dreadful weather, do you want to stay for supper?

TOSHI: Gladly.

SHINJI: I am just happy if we can stay here till the storm is over.

SIRON: I don't usually get visitors.

TOSHI: I take it you live alone?

SIRON: I do, but and I thought about leaving.

Then a voice called.

VOICE: _Si_ co_ to e ,_ree me._

SIRON: Oh no not the voice again.

SHINJI: What voice!

SIRON: Must shut it out.

SHINJI: Toshi this is getting weird, Toshi?

TOSHI: Ssh!

SHINJI: Why?

TOSHI: Siron I think it wants you to fine it.

Siron Looked shocked at Toshi.

SIRON: You can hear it too?

TOSHI: Yes I can, do you recognize it?

SIRON: I think it is the voice of my sister.

TOSHI: Your sister?

SHINJI: WHAT! I don't get it, you too can hear voices.

SIRON: My older sister died a month ago, but a few days ago I started to hear her again, I thought I was going mad, but you (pointing at Toshi) can hear her too, sometimes at night I can hear her calling my name.

TOSHI: Have she been near those ruins? maybe even been in contact with them?

SIRON: How did you know that?

TOSHI: I did not, I just recall reading the text on a huge black rock.

SHINJI: This is getting too weird.

TOSHI: Maybe the black rock somehow has something to do with it, how did she die?

SIRON: My sister Banafrit died when she was clipping the mountain a mile north of the ruins.

Banafrit: _ple_ ome an_ sa_ me_.

SIRON: The voice again, is it really you sister?

TOSHI: I don't think she can hear us.

SIRON: What should we do?

TOSHI: Let's go to the ruins and investigate.

SHINJI: You are insane Toshi, you would go out in the storm to find some dead sister, which you two can claim hear.

TOSHI: Believe me Shinji I can sense these things and if her soul is trapped, she could be destined to reside there forever, I have to help her if I can.

SHINJI: This is still too weird but I am coming too.

SIRON: You would do all this to us help?

TOSHI: We would, now you lead us to it.

Again out in the felled running.

SHINJI: Oh my gods why am I doing this again.

TOSHI: Quit whining, at lest the storm is settling down.

5 kilometer later.

SIRON: There it is.

BANAFRIT: Finally you are here.

SIRON: Sister I can hear you clearly now.

TOSHI: I can sense her, she is trapped inside the grand dark rock.

SHINJI: What are we waiting for, Charmeleon use steal claw.

TOSHI: No wait.

When Charmeleons steal claw made contact with the rock a dark force slammed into Charmeleon and sent him flying high in to the air and landed hard on the ground.

SHINJI: Charmeleon noo!

SIRON: It is certainly cursed.

TOSHI: It is, but the question is how to break through it, and I sense something else is here, Reaf, Nidorex, time to battle.

SIRON: What is going on?

TOSHI: The rocks guardians has awoken.

Then ghosts rose from the ground, two Gastlys, two Duskulls, three Shuppets and a Spiritomb, all starting to attack Charmeleon.

TOSHI: Reaf use razor leaf on the ghosts, keep them away from Charmeleon, Nidorex help with poison sting.

Sharp Leafs and poison needles hit the ghosts hard enough that some of them lost interest in Charmeleon and attacked Toshi's pokemons instead.

Charmeleon got back on his feet just as the ghosts was over him he jumped away just in time before the two Gastlys manages to attack him.

SHINJI: Porygon time to kick ass, use Psybeam. Charmeleon hit back with Flame burst.

The two Gastlys was blasted to the ground and fainted.

TOSHI: Reaf, Nidorex continue to attack from a distance.

The three Shuppets rushed to stop Reaf from hurling razor leafs everywhere, they came close enough that all three could attack with nightshade, Reaf froze after seeing a couple of death images that the Shuppets made before him.

The rest of the ghosts now moved to attack Charmeleon and Porygon.

SHINJI: Charmeleon use fire fang on Spiritomb and Porygon use Psybeam on one of the Duskulls.

TOSHI: Nidorex use double kick on the rock.

The ghosts suddenly turned there attention towed Nidorex who ran past them, one of the Shuppet managed to use nightshade on Nidorex, but that didn't stop him. As Nidorex made a series of attacks the dark stone all the ghosts except Spiritomb moved toward Nidorex.

Spiritomb the only one that did not fall for the diversion used hypnosis on Charmeleon, Charmeleon was too focused on his opponent to look away in time and fell asleep.

At the Same time as the Duskulls moved away, Porygon took his chance to defeat one of them.

Reaf did the same and sliced all the Shuppets like cheap purple blanket.

Nidorex continued attacking the dark stone, with its power greatly weaken it only managed to push Nidorex back a little bit.

TOSHI: Just as I thought, it draws power from the ghosts.

Shinji called out Poliwag to help Porygon which stood no chance against Spiritomb, as it had the advantage against Porygon.

But now that Reaf had no one left that attacked him, he could move to help Shinji by flanking Spiritomb and do a lot of damage from a distance.

The last of the Duskull attacked Nidorex but was no match for him.

Only Spiritomb was left and was about to eat Charmeleons dreams. Half way through Charmeloen woke up, tired but angry Charmeleon and with fury attacked.

SHINJI: Great Everyone!

It was now five versed one, Spiritomb was outmatched as the five living monsters bombarded it with everything they had, in the end Spiritomb fainted and disappeared.

The battle was finally over.

SHINJI: Where did it go!

TOSHI: I don't know but more importantly, Nidorex break that rock!

Nidorex kicked it but this time it broke apart and something came out of it.

BANAFRIT: YAHOO! I am free, I feel so alive again!

But when she looked down she saw some guys, one she knew, but the rest she did not recognize.

SIRON: Banafrit is that really you?

TOSHI: You are a ghost?

SHINJI: Is your sister a talking Misdreavus!

They stood looking stupidly at each other for a while.

BANAFRIT: So is that what I have become?

SHINJI: How is that possible?

TOSHI: I think the rock has transformed her somehow.

SIRON: Is that really you?

BANAFRIT: It is me and I am now Banafrit the Misdreavus. Thanks for saving me Siron I was getting pretty restless in there.

SIRON: Do not thank me, you should thank them instead, I only lead them here.

BANAFRIT: Oh thank you very much you two, what are your names?

SIRON: This is Toshi his Nidorino was the one who broke the rock and this is Shinji.

BANAFRIT: So you are my savior (looking at Toshi).

TOSHI: I don't think I could have won the fight without Shinji's help.

BANAFRIT: I did sense something was happening but what I couldn't determine.

TOSHI: How about we all go back to Siron and continue the conversation there?

SIRON: Yes of course.

SHINJI: Yes good idea it's getting cold and dark, beside our Pokémon is tired let's get them some rest.

On the way back.

BANAFRIT: Siron why didn't you come sooner? I have been calling for a very long time.

SIRON: I am very sorry but I though I was going mad I couldn't hear what it was, only later did I realize it was you, it was Toshi who understood the massages.

TOSHI: And it was not easy at all.

BANAFRIT: I guess I still need more practice with my new powers.

Back in Sirons house.

BANAFRIT: It feels like forever since I was last here.

TOSHI: How long have you been imprisoned?

BANAFRIT: No idea, but far too long.

SIRON: I am sorry to inform you that your apartment has been sold.

BANAFRIT: It doesn't matter I thought abort moving anyway and now that I am a ghost I would properly only haunt my own house.

TOSHI: Then what are your plans?

BANAFRIT: Honestly I don't know, I just came back as a dead person or monster if you prefer but I always wanted to go traveling.

SHINJI: You could come with us we could really use a ghost type.

BANAFRIT: I really do not like the idea of being a Trainers Pokémon.

TOSHI: You could join my team, I am a Monster Explore not a trainer. I seek to find new Monsters and Explore all kinds of places and since I am already looking for Special monsters you would fit right in. You do not have to be in a monster ball or constantly near me or fight for that matter, of course I would have to capture you first.

BANAFRIT: Because you freed me from the evil rock I am already in you debt, so yeah it sounds like a good idea, then I would not have to worry about someone trying to catch me, but please release me after you capture me. I have had enough of tight spaces for years to come.

TOSHI: I understand, I just need to register you, are you ready to begin?

BANAFRIT: Let's get this over with.

Toshi took one of his Monster balls and placed it in front of Banafrit.

TOSHI: The only thing you have to do is push it.

She did, and was transported into the ball, it clicked and she was captured. Toshi took the ball and released her again.

TOSHI: How do you feel?

BANAFRIT: That felt really weird and enclosed, really hate tight spaces.

Toshi grabbed his pokedex.

TOSHI: Let's see if you have been registered.

BANAFRIT: Let me see.

TOSHI: Oh there you are, wow! can it be true?

BANAFRIT: What?

TOSHI: It shows you as a high leveled Misdreavus with some seriously powerful moves, I would really like to test them.

BANAFRIT: Maybe we should wait till tomorrow, it is the middle of the night and I am to tired now.

TOSHI: You are right, it can wait.

SIRON: I have two beds ready for you.

TOSHI AND SHINJI: thank you and good night.

SIRON: Banafrit why did you decide to go with them? I just lost you and now I will be alone again.

BANAFRIT: You will be fine, I seriously think they can help me lean and understand my new dead body.

SIRON: I see, then good luck on your journey with the Trainers.

BANAFRIT: I will be back some day I promise and you wouldn't hear weird voices anymore.

SIRON: You are right.

The next morning.

SHINJI: Are you guys ready to go.

TOSHI: I just need to pack me backpack.

BANAFRIT: I am ready it is not like I have anything too pack.

TOSHI: Ready.

SIRON: Have a nice trip.

TOSHI and SHINJI: Goodbye.

BANAFRIT: Goodbye Siron.

SIRON: And please, come visit me some day.

BANAFRIT: We will.

And so the Adventure continued.


	7. Episode 7: Awesome powers

**Pocket Monster: Epic Adventure**

Episode 7: Awesome powers

Once again in the field.

BANAFRIT: By the way where do you guys come from? It's clear to me that you are not from around here.

TOSHI: I am from Agate village in southwest Orre.

BANAFRIT: Orre that's pretty far away, it must have been a long trip and an expensive one too.

TOSHI: Not really, my father is a deliveryman and was ordered to deliver some goods to Jiverlin, so I asked and got a lift.

BANAFRIT: Cool dad, and Shinji what about you?

SHINJI: Oh me I come from Fuchsia City south Kanto.

BANAFRIT:Also far away, what is your story?

SHINJI: I was on a long vacation with my family, in Sunyshore city, when my parents was about to take the next plane home I decided to take a boat to Jiverlin instead, since I had never been here before and the gyms is easier than Sinnoh's.

BANAFRIT:So you just want to look around here and beat the gyms on your way?

SHINJI:Yes that's mostly all I came for.

TOSHI: And what about you Banafrit did you live nearby your brother?

BANAFRIT:YesI used to live in Aroar City but lived most of my life in the house we just left.

TOSHI: It used to be your parents house?

BANAFRIT: Yes it did before they died, when I was young.

TOSHI: Oh, I am sorry to hear that.

BANAFRIT: It's so long ago now.

SHINJI: I know how it is to lose a family member, my big brother Shin'ichi died when I was little.

BANAFRIT: Sucks about our families but let's talk about something else I'm getting in a depressed mood.

SHINJI: Ditto here.

BANAFRIT:Then how old are you two?

SHINJI: 16

TOSHI: And I am 17.

BANAFRIT: Then I am the oldest since I am 20, so you to boys better listen to me.

TOSHI: Yes, yes whatever you say.

SHINJI:Yeah and like we would listen to a dead Pokemon anyway.

BANAFRIT: Okay that's racism! What do you have against a dead monster? I demand an explanation.

SHINJI: It's just if you where still a girl then there would be a reason to listen to you (laughing).

BANAFRIT:So basically your just a perverted boy.

SHINJI: No I am not, I was only joking.

BANAFRIT:Yeah right, I heard that one before.

TOSHI:Before you too get too court up in a discussion about if Shinji likes girls or not, I spotted a good place for us to get some lunch.

BANAFRIT:Then I rest my case, for now.

SHINJI: Yeah, whatever.

While they prepared for lunch.

TOSHI: I think I should introduce you to the rest of the team Banafrit.

BANAFRIT: Gladly.

Toshi unleashed all the other Pokémon's, but then he saw Magickarp was flapping around helpless on the ground.

TOSHI: Ops, so sorry.

And quickly put her in a little lake nearby.

TOSHI: Better now?

Magickarp was swimming happily around.

BANAFRIT: there is something familiar about her, wait is she the same Magickarp that... oh that must have been you.

TOSHI: What?

Shinji and Toshi looked completly clueless when Banafrit and Magickarp began to communicate eagerly about something in a language Toshi and Shinji didn't understand.

BANAFRIT: Toshi did you save her from a nearly dried out lake?

TOSHI: I did.

BANAFRIT: Are you sure that you should not become a Rescue man instead? if you hadn't showed op when you did, she would most likely have been imprisoned in the Dark rock as I did, I now declar you the savior of monstrous girls.

TOSHI:Thanks, I guess.

Nidorex, Reaf and Bright who were listening to the story looked at each other and ran over to Toshi and give him a big hug.

Then an fountain of sparkling light erupted from the lake, the next second a huge dragon-like snake was looking down at Toshi. A moment later she rushed over to give him a huge hug which ended with Toshi being nearly strangled to death. Suddenly everyone else realize what was happening and tried desperately to move this newly evolved Gyarados away from him. At last Toshi could breath again.

TOSHI: Cough... cough.. I always... like a.. cough... good hug.. but could you please... cough.. do it without... killing me.

Gyarados quickly moved away and looked very concerned.

BANAFRIT: Don't worry he will be fine, but take it easy for awhile. You just have to get use to your new body, belive me I know that is not in any way easy.

She made an understanding sound and relaxed.

BANAFRIT:Good girl, I am so prod of you.

TOSHI:Gyarados I was thinking about a name for you, what do think of the name Tiamat?

Gyarados seemed very fond of it and made a loud but friendly sound.

BANAFRIT: She says, that she likes the name.

TOSHI: Then Tiamat it is.

Some time later when everyone had been introduced to each other.

BANAFRIT: Toshi do you always give your Pokémon their own names? if so what name would you give me?

TOSHI: I always give them their own name. Let me think, something related to ghosts.. but since you already have a name, I see no reasonto give you a new. Unless you want a battle name?

BANAFRIT: I never intended to be a battle monster but who knows that may change.

BANAFRIT: Which reminds me, Toshi you said you would test my abilities right?

TOSHI:Should we test it now then?

BANAFRIT:Let's get to it.

Shinji sat in the grass next to Charmeleon.

SHINJI: It's weird how quickly we have gotten used to Toshi and his team.

Charmeleon looked at Shinji and nodded.

SHINJI: maybe we should just stay with-

KABOOM. Shinji, Charmeleon and everyone else was startled when a huge explosion occurred. Shinji and Charmeleon ran over to see what had happened.

TOSHI:Wow that's what I call a Shadow ball.

BANAFRIT: That was me!? I had no idea a shadow ball was that dangerous, I have to be careful with those things.

SHINJI: Seriously, that was Shadow ball? It looks like a meteor just crashed here.

TOSHI: It's a crater now that's for sure, Banafrit what else do you got?

BANAFRIT: Let's see if-

A many colored beam fired out of her eyes.

SHINJI: Cool Psybeam! What else do you got?

BANAFRIT: Let me-

A bright coiled ray was launch from Banafrit.

TOSHI: That must be Confuse ray.

SHINJI:None of those moves are low leveled, how did you just learn them?

BANAFRIT: I am as surprised as you are, I am still trying to get use to being a undead monster. And now I just found out that I have unrealistic powers for a.. what was it called again?

TOSHI:A Misdreavus.

BANAFRIT: Thank you, I find it weird that you two know more about my species than I do.

TOSHI: If you would like to see some faqs about Misdreavus I have a pokedex at your disposal.

BANAFRIT: Gladly.

TOSHI: Let's see.

POKEDEX: Misdreavus: A Pokémon that startles people in the middle of the night. It gathers fear as its energy.

BANAFRIT:So my new family lives on fear, that's very thoughtful.

TOSHI: Indeed.

BANAFRIT: What else can it tell us?

TOSHI:Not much, only some of the standard attacks and some measure of standard weight and size.

SHINJI:Should we get moving now? you can talk on the way.

TOSHI:Alright, then let's get going.

So they packed and moved on. Toshi and Banafrit talked for a long time about her new identity

SHINJI:sorry to interrupt, but I can see the PM Center just over there.

TOSHI: Finally we are here, I could use a good night's sleep. I still feel like I have cracked a rib or two.

BANAFRIT: You poor guy, but at least someone loves you.

SHINJI:just think about the terrible stories of trainers who couldn't control their Gyarados, I will count you as lucky.

BANAFRIT:What stories?

SHINJI: Well I heard stories about Gyarados running wild, terrorizing cities and even eating humans. It's rare but it has happened before.

BANAFRIT:Oh my gods, that's terrible.

TOSHI: Yes I could have been in much worse shape right now, maybe even without a head.

SHINJI:Yeah that wouldn't have been cool.

And so they walked to the PM Center to rest.


	8. Episode 8: Battle training

**Pocket Monster: Epic Adventure**

Episode 8: Battle training

ISABELLA: I love you Shinji come with me lets embrace each other, kiss me my love.

But then he opened his eyes and saw Banafrit was over him ready to kiss him.

SHINJI:AAAAARRRRRGGGGGGHHHHHHH.

TOSHI: ´Yarn´ what's happening?

SHINJI:Don't! ever do that again!

BANAFRIT: Oorrh come on, I know you like it you naughty boy.

TOSHI: Banafrit stop experimenting with poor Shinji, he need his sleep. And so do I.

And then Joy was at door.

JOY: What is going on in here.

TOSHI: I am sorry for all that noise, but Banafrit here was just haunting Shinji.

BANAFRIT:I am very sorry, I just couldn't sleep.

JOY: Apology excepted its only natural for a Misdreavus to haunt at night, but it is not the appropriate time or place to do it.

BANAFRIT:I understand.

JOY: Now could you guys please go back to sleep.

S, T AND B: Good night.

Next morning:

BANAFRIT:Good morning, did you sleep well?

TOSHI: I did and good morning to you to.

SHINJI: I couldn't sleep after you (pointing at Banafrit) invaded my dreams.

BANAFRIT:Come on, it was only a practical joke, don't take it so serious.

SHINJI: It felt so freaking real, how did you even know about Isabella in the first place?

BANAFRIT: I didn't, I only looked in your dream and manipulated it, so haven't got a clue about the girl and to be honest I did not exactly know how I did it, but it was fun.

SHINJI: I don't like to get experimented on, got it!

TOSHI: Sorry to interrupt but shouldn't we get some food before we starve to death, we can discuss the issue later.

SHINJI: Fine, it can wait, I am hungry.

BANAFRIT: Okay.

Later in the cafeteria when everyone was seated with their breakfast, even Banafrit had a plait with some weird looking many colored cubes on it.

BANAFRIT:Seriously, is it such a big problem?

SHINJI: I guess not, if you were a girl I might have liked it but you are apparently not.

BANAFRIT: I am a girl just not human anymore.

SHINJI:By the way did you look good when you were still a girl?

BANAFRIT:I think you would see me as a little cute girl, there was a picture of me back home.

TOSHI: That was a weird twist, Shinji first you got angry because she invade your personal space, the next second you want to know if Banafrit was hot or not, I start to doubt your innocents in this.

SHINJI:Whatever.

TOSHI: By the way Banafrit does those cubes taste good? they look like plastic to me.

BANAFRIT: Surprisingly yes, they are actually really delicious.

SHINJI: I tried them once just because I was really hungry.

TOSHI: Then how did it taste?

SHINJI: I thought I was going to die so bad was the taste.

BANAFRIT: Maybe its because my taste is much differed from what it used to be.

TOSHI: You seems you have little difficulty with you new life, it's like you are used to changing body on a daily bases.

BANAFRIT: I am just good at getting used to new things in general but my new power is still something I find very difficult to imagine.

SHINJI:Iam going out to train.

TOSHI: I will do the same, since I have a large sea monster that just evolved.

SHINJI:Good idea.

BANAFRIT: Then I will go watch.

Later outside where a battle was taken place, a lot of young PM Trainers were gathered to see the adults battling.

SHINJI: Cool, a battle.

BANAFRIT: I'm guessing the one with the spoon will win.

TOSHI: You mean Kadabra.

BANAFRIT: Yep that one.

SHINJI: Just curious do you even know what the other one is?

BANAFRIT:The flying bug thing, no.

SHINJI: It is a Heracross and I too think Kadabra will win.

Half a minute later the battle was over and the Trainer with Kadabra had won.

JIM: Is there anyone who would try their skills against me?

SHINJI:I will take you on, the rules are?

JIM: Best out of three, no substitutions.

SHINJI:Fine by me.

JIM: Very well, then let's see what your Pokemon's are made of.

BANAFRIT: Do you think Shinji is going to win?

TOSHI: He got a fair chance, I think.

JIM: Kadabra return

Jim eyed Shinji

JIM: Who goes first?

SHINJI:I go first, Starly your ass is on the line.

JIM: I chose you Slugma.

Starly was quick to land attacks and had no trouble outmaneuvering the much slower Slugma, but Slugma hit Starly with Ember, he was so badly burned that he lost focus and became a very easy target.

SHINJI: Shit! Hang in Starly.

JIM: Finish with rock throw.

Starly couldn't get away fast enough, so he got hit and crashed to the ground.

SHINJI: Darn it, Starly take a rest.

JIM: Slugma return good work, that's one down two to go.

SHINJI: Lets see if you can keep it going that way, Poliwag your ass is on the line.

JIM: Then mankey I chose you, now lets continue.

SHINJI:Well then Poliwag use bobblebeam.

Mankey was blown away by it and every time he came in close enough to attack he got pushed back by Bobblebeam or water gun and at the end was beaten by body slam.

SHINJI:Poliwag you're awesome as usual.

Then a bright light surrounded Poliwag, he grow in size and became a Poliwhirl.

SHINJI:You evolved thats so cool, now you are even more awesome.

TOSHI: It truly is**.**

BANAFRIT: Wow that is the second time I see a monster evolve.

SHINJI:Now we stand on equal ground,so let´s finish it.

JIM: Then Kadabra I chose you.

SHINJI: Charmeleon your ass is on the line.

Charmeleon was hit in the head by Kadabra's psybeam but that only made him angry. He charged with fire fang, but as he was about to take a bite of Kadabra, Charmeleon was lifted into the air by Kadabra's telekinsis.

BANAFRIT: Telekinesis thats so cool, Toshi is it possible for me to learn that?

TOSHI: Let me check, the pokedex say you can.

BANAFRIT:Really! I have always wanted to move things with my mind, HEY YOU THERE, CAN YOU TEACH ME TELEKINESIS?

TOSHI: Don't interrupt the battle.

JIM: What the hell, you can talk!?

BANAFRIT: No shit, but can teach me?

JIM: I suppose I can.

BANAFRIT: Please teach me.

JIM: If you tell me how you learned to talk then okay.

BANAFRIT: It's a deal.

JIM: But there is a problem, I need Kadabra to teach you and I am in a battle.

SHINJI: What the! Banafrit don't interrupted my battle.

BANAFRIT:Please Shinji, I need him to teach me how to use telekinesis.

SHINJI: All right I can battle him later, but you own me one.

BANAFRIT: Thank you Shinji, I promise I will make it up to you later.

SHINJI: Well then I will go train with Poliwhirl, I want to see what he can do now that he has evolved.

TOSHI: AndI'll do the same with Tiamat, and Shinji, I saw a lake nearby lets use that as a training ground.

SHINJI: Great idea lets train together.

BANAFRIT: See you, now could you get the one with the spoon.

JIM: Kadabra?

BANAFRIT: Yep him.

JIM: Sure, but first we need a better place to train.

On the plain next to a tiny forest.

JIM: This is a good place.

BANAFRIT: Why here?

JIM: Can you see all those leafs and tree branches lying around?

BANAFRIT: Yeah.

JIM: They are perfect to train with.

BANAFRIT: Oh I get it.

JIM: Let me demonstrate, Kadabra use telekinesis on all the small things around.

Everything from leafs to branches and small stones floated into the air.

BANAFRIT: Awesome.

Kadabra then made some sounds and gestures.

BANAFRIT:Okay let me try.

JIM: You understand what he is saying?

BANAFRIT: I do, he just told me to picture the objects In my mind that I want to move. Then focus on it and press it out in to reality. Here goes.

A tiny stone floated upwards, it floated for a couple of seconds and then fell to the ground.

KADABRA: Focus once more on the stone and then try again (more sounds and gestures).

Nearby at the lake.

SHINJI:You are doing great Poliwhirl, except for the fact you are an easier target now, everything else have improved greatly.

Poliwhirl was very proud and happy.

TOSHI:Tiamat use bite on that large stone over there.

Tiamat crust the stone with her powerful jaws as easy as if it had been a pudding.

TOSHI: Wonderfully done.

SHINJI: You are damned lucky to have a Gyarados that will listen to your commands.

TOSHI: I can't say no to that.

SHINJI: It have only been a week or so and you already got two very strong Pokémons.

TOSHI: Banafrit is more a friend than a Pokémon companion.

SHINJI: She properly is, by the way do you think she is still training with that Jim guy?

TOSHI: I think so or else she would have found us by now.

Back near the forest Banafrit was trying to hold leafs, stones and more simultaneously in the air**.**

KADABRA: Well done, you just keep them there.

BANAFRIT:It is hard to concentrate on so many things at once.

KADABRA: See how long you can keep it up.

Jim just stood and watched how good his own pokémon had become at teaching. He was also impressed at how quickly this mysteriously talking Misdreavus seem to get the hang of it after only half an hour's training.

BANAFRIT: I am tired can I take a break?

KADABRA: You learned to control telekinesis well so just continue practicing and you will master it in a not so distend future.

BANAFRIT: Thank you very much sensei.

KADABRA: You are welcome.

BANAFRIT: He is done with me.

JIM: Will you tell us how you learned to speak now?

BANAFRIT: Gladly.

While Banafrit was telling about her life story, Jim and Kadabra looked at each other thinking; could any of this be true?

JIM: You used to be human?

BANAFRIT: I did.

JIM: I was hoping you could teach Kadabra to speak.

BANAFRIT: That I cannot.

JIM: Sowho was your trainer?

BANAFRIT: Technically Toshi is.

JIM: The guy I battled with?

BANAFRIT: No the one with dark green hair.

Then Banafrit saw Shinji and Toshi walking toward them.

BANAFRIT:Hey guys.

TOSHI: We are done training for today, have you learned Telekinesis yet?

BANAFRIT:I have.

Then Shinji's feet lifted from the ground and he floated upwards.

SHINJI:What is happening? Someone help me!

TOSHI: You are doing great Banafrit, And Shinji you just keep floating.

SHINJI: Very funny Banafrit, get me down, I am not your guinea pig you know.

TOSHI: Thanks for the demonstration, you can sit Shinji down now.

BANAFRIT:Okay.

SHINJI: Much better.

TOSHI: Is everyone ready to head towards Readoncity? if we go now we could be there before nightfall.

SHINJI:All right then. We can finish the battle next time we meet.

JIM: I will be looking forward to it.

BANAFRIT: And thanks for everything.

KADABRA: Take care, till we meet again.

JIM: It was nice talking to you.


	9. Episode 9: City trip

**Pocket Monster: Epic Adventure**

Episode 9: City trip

On the road to Readoncity.

BANAFRIT: By the way do I have an evolved form Toshi?

TOSHI: I believe you do, let me check my pokedex just to be sure.

SHINJI: It's called a Mismagius, so yes you do.

BANAFRIT: Great, can I see a picture?

TOSHI: found it, take a look.

BANAFRIT: It looks so cool! I especially like the hat, what do I do to become it?

SHINJI: You would need a dusk stone and they are rare.

BANAFRIT: I just hope we find one someday**.**

TOSHI: We will.

SHINJI:Toshi how far isReadoncity from here?

TOSHI: 1 hours walk from here.

SHINJI: Then we should see some of the city soon.

TOSHI: According to the GPS, Readoncity is located at the bottom of a large cliff, the city will be visible when we arrive at the cliff.

SHINJI: Hope so, its going to get dark soon.

Later in the middle of the night at Readoncity's PM Center everyone was asleep except Banafrit who couldn't sleep.

_BANAFRIT:____Man, I am gonna go for a walk, a float or whatever I do._

Then Banafrit floated causally through the wall.

_BANAFRIT: It's so cool I can move through walls, I am really starting to like that I have become a ghost, let's see how the night life is in this city._

Not far from where Banafrit was floating around, came a loud sound of braking glass and an alarm sounded.

_BANAFRIT: What was that? Maybe a robbery of some kin?_

Banafrit turned around to see a police women with teal hair in full pursuit of the presumed thief.

JENNY:He is heading towed the mid section, cut off as many escape route as possible!

RADIO:Got it, roger over.

But when she turned a corner she saw to her surprise that the thief was hanging helpless in the air. When she looked to see what was the cause of it, but she saw nothing except for the floating man, a few seconds later two other policemen came running and saw the robber dangling in the midair.

JENNY:Men! Secure that man and the stolen gods.

MEN:Yes ma'am.

_JENNY:____How am I going to explain this to the chef?_

A minute later when the Police had moved away Banafrit hovered through the wall.

_BANAFRIT: I think that's is enough fresh air for tonight, I better go back and get some sleep._

The next morning when the group was getting ready to go shop for supplies.

TOSHI:I will go grocerie shopping, Shinji you take care of equipment.

SHINJI:Fine by me.

TOSHI:And Banafrit, who will you go with?

BANAFRIT:The equipment part sounds more fun so I'll go with Shinji.

TOSHI:Good,we'll meet back at the PM Center when we're done, got it.

SHINJI AND BANAFRIT: Got it.

At the market Shinji and Banafrit were collecting supplies for their travel.

SHINJI:Three super potions, two antidotes and... COOL! Great balls on discount! Yes I'll take twenty of those, that should be enough.

BANAFRIT:Twenty! That's nearly all the money we have! Just buy a few instead.

SHINJI:But you never know if they will become this cheap ever again.

BANAFRIT:Your backpack is nearly half full of monster balls already.

SHINJI:Great balls is far superior to a monster ball.

BANAFRIT:Then explain to me why you have that many monster balls?

SHINJI:It was because they were extremely-

KID:Wow you got a talking Misdreavus, have you taught it to speak yourself?

SHINJI:Well she is kinder-

BANAFRIT:It! Do you think I am someone's pet Pokémon, little boy!

KID:Your Misdreavus is very scary.

BANAFRIT: You are seriously getting on my nerves kid, are you trying to piss me off brat, or are you just stupid.

KID: Mommy!

SHINJI:That was cool. And here I thought all girls liked kids.

BANAFRIT: Not all, especial not when kids talk down to me, but I may have been a little too harsh.

SHINJI:We should get moving before the kid comes back with his mom, so I don't have to apologias on your behalf.

BANAFRIT:Don't push it, but yes let's be done and get going, Toshi is properly waiting.

Back at the PM Center.

TOSHI:Hey guys did you get everything?

SHINJI:Yes we did and Banafrit managed to scare a little kid, it was awesome.

BANAFRIT: Okay I over did it, we all make mistakes, for example Shinji was about to use all our money on Great balls.

SHINJI:They were cheap and I only got seven.

BANAFRIT:They were only down ten percent.

TOSHI:Let's get something to eat, you can end your discussion later.

SHINJI:Now that you mention it I am hungry too.

Later at the cafeteria sitting outside the gang enjoying their meals. While the guys were eating and drinking normally Banafrit used her new psychic ability to move food from the plate and in to her mouth.

TOSHI:You are getting very good at moving stuff around**.**

BANAFRIT:Since I don't have any arms, telekinesis is a life savior.

And moved a can of juice to take a sip.

A little later a light green haired young girl came walking towed them.

MIE:Mind if I join you guys?

SHINJI:Not at all, a pretty girl is always welcome here.

MIE:Thanks, cool a Misdreavus, ghost monsters are extremely hard to find.

BANAFRIT: Miiiisdreeeeaaavuuus.

TOSHI: You are overdoing it.

SHINJI:Manyou suck at being normal.

BANAFRIT: Darn it.

MIE: What the! You can talk?

BANAFRIT: Yes I can and thanks for the compliment by the way.

MIE:You are welcome, may I ask how you learned to speak?

BANAFRIT:It's a very long story, you can say that I learned it in my previous life.

MIE:Well okay, I don't think I understand.

BANAFRIT:If we meet some other time I may explain it to you. What is your name by the way.

MIE:Oh sorry, my name is Mie.

Character description incoming

Name: Mie Everson

Sex: Female

Hair: Medium light green

Class: Pokemon trainer

Eyes: Light purple

Age: 15

Height: 1.52

BANAFRIT: I am Banafrit,nice to meet you, green haired is Toshi.

TOSHI:Well met.

BANAFRIT: And the other one is Shinji.

SHINJI:Hey, you are a Pokémon trainer, are you not?

MIE:So are you and him right?

SHINJI:I am, he is a Monster explore.

MIE:Cool where are you heading by the way?

TOSHI:Palibarcity.

_MIE: Damn it._

MIE: I am heading toward Aroarcity to get my first badge.

SHINJI:All ready got it.

MIE:You do! was it difficult to get?

SHINJI:Not easy, but I manages to bet her.

MIE:Then before you depart could we have a battle?

SHINJI:You got it.

Later outside of Readoncity.

TOSHI:This is the battle between Mie and Shinji, Four Pokémon's may be used each, BEGIN.

MIE: Chikorita lets go.

SHINJI: Starly your ass is on the line.

Starly once again played the predator and used a lot of hit and run tactics, it didn't take long before Chikorita was done for.

MIE:Chikorita, not bad. Sneasel lets go use faint attack.

Now the roles was reversed and every time Starly tried to get back on the offensive he was blown away by icy wind, Starly did manege to damage Sneasel but only to get twice as much in return, Starly was finished and fainted.

SHINJI:Darn, Porygon your ass is on the line use signal beam.

Sneasel was not ready for the power the cube-like-opponent delivered and with one hit Sneasel fainted.

MIE:Sneasel oh no, Hitmontop lets go.

Hitmontop made a series of powerful attacks, but Porygun just used Recover and fired back with just as much force. Hitmontop continually attacked Porygun with triple kick, It did so much damage that Porygun was about to go down. Then Porygun countered with a critical psybeam that made Hitmontop completely confused. Hitmontop ran wild and attacked the nearby rocks and stones which made him hurt himself a lot in the process. Porygun used the time to recover completely and after that attacked with everything it had at its disposal. Hitmontop was no longer able to defend himself and fainted.

MIE:No Hitmontop, he was my strongest Pokémon! I give op, you win.

SHINJI: It was a good battle and more than once Porygon was in a serious pinch.

MIE:You are very tough, if it wasn't easy to beet Aroarcity's gym leader then I don't think I am ready yet.

TOSHI:If you can get Hitmontop to focus a bit more then I think you have a fair chance of betting Isabella.

MIE: You really think so?

TOSHI:I do.

Outside of the PM Center the gang and Mie was ready leave.

MIE:Thanks for everything you guys, I really hope we meet again someday. Good luck on your journey.

BANAFRIT:Thanks you too.

SHINJI:Good luck with your gym battle.

TOSHI:And best of luck with the future.

MIE:Farewell guys.

B, S AND T:Take care.

SHINJI: What are we waiting for, lets go gang.


	10. Episode 10: Into danger

**Pocket Monster: Epic Adventure**

Episode 10: Into danger

In a rocky area, a tall woman was on the run from an army of voltorbs that was rolling at high speed in pursuit of her.

Name: Briza swan

Sex: Female

Eyes: light red

Hair: Purple, long

Class: Professor

Age: 31

Height: 1.69

BRIZA:Golem use Earthquake.

Briza Called out Golem to attack but in the process caused an avalanche. It did crush all the voltorbs but also blocked all exit passages. Briza then tried to create her own way out using her psychic ability's but then..

COMMMANDER DAGGON: Feraligatr use hydro cannon.

It hit golem and exploded sending golem crashing in to the rocks and rubble that lay shattered all over the place.

Not far away the gang were walking through the mountains to get to Palibarcity.

TOSHI:Banafrit may I ask you something?

BANAFRIT:Sure**.**

TOSHI: Before you died, what did you do?

BANAFRIT:Iwas practicing to become a singer and go travel with...

THEN A loud crashing noise followed by and huge explosion.

SHINJI:What the?

BANAFRIT: What was that?

TOSHI:An explosion of some kin.

BANAFRIT:I want to know what that was.

TOSHI:It could be seriously dangerous.

SHINJI:I am going to.

TOSHI:What! what the hell, lets go.

A few seconds later they stood on a newly made cliff overlooking a recess. In the recess a battle was well in motion, a woman and her Espeon were battling a few Voltorbs, two Magnemites and a huge Feraligatr.

TOSHI: Those guys are attacking that lady, we should help her!

SHINJI: That's the guy and his Feraligatr who nearly killed me! Now it's time for revenge, Charmeleon it's payback time.

BANAFRIT: I will cover you.

TOSHI: Rex and Reaf support them, and Shinji, leave the Feraligatr to us, and Banafrit when we attack, hit Feraligatr with a shadow ball and make it as powerful as possible.

BANAFRIT: Got it.

Then the Espeon was brutally put down by a combination of thundershocks, sonicboom, aqua tail and more**.**

COMMMANDER DAGGON:Surrender and make your life a whole lot easier.

BRIZA:Never! I will die before that happens.

COMMMANDER DAGGON: … In that case I will enjoy torturing your Espeon ontill give in.

The next second a large sinister looking energy ball came out of nowhere blasting into Feraligatr's neck and forced it to the ground.

COMMMANDER DAGGON: We are under attack.

But from the opposite side of the cliff a storm of deadly leafs started raining down upon them. One of their troops saw the Weepinbell that was sending wave after wave of razor leafs at them.

TROOPER: Look op there! Magnemite use sonicboom.

SHINJI:Now Flamethrower!

But before Magnemite had a chance of attacking it was burned to cinders as very hot flames stroked it mercilessly. Before the troops had a chance to recover, another shadow ball was fired at them from somewhere up on the cliff. It hit right in the middle of the group, sending the troops and voltorbs flying to all sides.

COMMMANDER DAGGON:Troops, regroup.

That was easier said than done, as leafs and balls came flying from left and right. The troops had no idea of how to defend themselfs or get in cover. Then Commander Daggon saw a Charmeleon flaming the last Magnemite down.

COMMMANDER DAGGON:Feraligatr use hydro cannon on that Charmeleon.

Again Feraligatr was interrupted. This time by a Nidorino that sprang on to its back and Injected it's poison into its neck. The Feraligatr cried out in pain but before it could take its vengeance, the Nidorino was called back. In rage it decided to go after its trainer but was stopped by a swift vine wipe strike that hit its stomach which made it fall over in pain.

Commander daggon lost all self-control when he, to his displeasure, discovered that the professor had disappeared. So when he saw a red haired trainer down in the recess he ran after him. He grabbed his knife poised to strike, but forgetting everything around him and thereby letting his guard down, got overwhelmed by a furious Charmeleon. He burying his powerful claws into Daggon's left cheek and slammed him into a nearby rock. That was the last Daggon remembered of the day.

Later higher up on the mountain.

BRIZA:I am not sure if I should thank you for save my life, or yell at you for doing something this dangerous.

TOSHI:Well it worked, didn't it? And you're welcome by the way.

BRIZA:But who are you?

TOSHI:My name is Toshi and I am a Monsters Explore.

BRIZA:That explains the way you attacked them, but why?

TOSHI:My friend had a score to settle with those psychopaths, so for his part it was as much for revenge, but let's speak about it later when we are all gathered again.

A bit higher up the mountainside stood Banafrit and Shinji and waited for them.

TOSHI:This is Banafrit, a talking Misdreavus and this is Shinji a Pokémon trainer. What is your name?

BRIZA: You, (looking at Shinji).

SHINJI:Who me?

BRIZA: Never mind, my name is Briza. Have you any idea what danger you have placed yourself in!?

TOSHI:I hoped you could tell us that?

BRIZA: When they have reported their failed attempt at capturing me, they will come after us in much greater numbers. Have you thought about that?! Did you even have a plan?

TOSHI: Keep a head of them, in other words let's get a move on.

But they didn't get far before they saw a large army of larger Ball's approaching at very high speed.

TOSHI:Shit they found us, run!

They ran but when the mountain trail became too narrow to run on they stopped. Looking down from where they stood there were at least a miles free fall, so if you stumbled you would be no more.

SHINJI: Darn it, this is really getting dangerous.

TOSHI:No it's not. Briza if you could move us across, we could destroy the trail behind us and escape.

BRIZA:I am sorry, I am all out of energy.

TOSHI:Alright, Shinjihelp Briza over to the other side while Banafrit and I will hold them off in the meantime.

BRIZA:This is getting insane.

TOSHI: Shinji get moving, we will hold them off, (and called out Reaf).

SHINJI:Briza lets go, (and called Charmeleon out).

SHINJI: Charmeleon cover us with flamethrower.

TOSHI: When the Electrodes roll under that cliff over there use a shadow ball to create an avalanche to stop their advance.

BANAFRIT:Got it.

When the Electrodes were right underneath the cliff, Banafrit fired a shadow ball into the cliffs foundation and made it collapse on top of them which resulted in several of them exploding and sending rocks and rubble in all directions. The surviving force of Electrodes started rolling the opposite direction to find another way up.

Unfortunately the trail didn't stay blocked for long when the heavy artillery came rolling in, huge tank like machines with rocket launchers on their roofs.

TOSHI: Oh shit! Bana, Reaf lookout they got rocket launchers!

The newly made barrier didn't hinder the tanks from rolling right through it.

TOSHI:Banafrit test your Shadow ball against them.

Banafrit fired a shadow ball but when it struck home it only pushed the tank a little back and left minor damage. Then they open fire.

TOSHI:GET DOWN!

Banafrit used her telekinesis and Reaf his vine wipe to send the rockets off course while Charmeleon used his Flamethrower to destroy the rockets from a distance. It had become a war zone and as the tanks came closer it became extremely difficult to keep the rockets at bay, so only the rockets that was headed directly for the gang were sent out of course.

While Shinji and Briza was climbing over the gape a Rocket past over them and detonated on some rocks. Several rocks came loss. On the way down the rocks destroyed the trail and took Shinji with them.

SHINJI: Oh craaaaaaaaaaaaaaaab!

BRIZA:Shinji, no!

She tried desperately to levitate him but she was too exhausted to do anything but watch in horror as Shinji helplessly fell from the mountainside.

CHARMELEON:ROOOOOAAAAAAAR!

Bright light erupted from Charmeleon and out of the light the shadow of a large beast stood unfolding its wings. With incredible speed he plunged down the huge gape and grabbed Shinji with its claws and swiftly flew back up and sat Shinji on the ground.

SHINJI: Charmeleon, ehm Charizard, you evolved and saved my ass. You are my best friend ever!

Charizard then flew over to the other side and used his Flamethrower in passing to destroy all the rockets. Afterwards he grabbed Toshi, while Reaf used his vine wipe to grab a hold of Charizard's leg. At the same time Banafrit levitate and while doing so used a shadow ball to destroy the trail and thereby widening the gabe between her friends and foes.

BANAFRIT: Let's see if they can get us now.

The gang then quickly moved out of canon site and disappeared.

SHINJI:I think we lost them.

BRIZA:We did, I don't sense any danger around here.

TOSHI:That was to close, if Charizard hadn't been strong enough to evolve, well we would all properly been dead right now. I promise, the next time I make a rescue plan, I will think of an escape before going into action.

SHINJI: Good to hear.

BANAFRIT:If Shinji and I hadn't gone to investigate the load noises, we wouldn't have had put ourselves in danger. And if you hadn't attempted a rescue you would all have been dead by now.

TOSHI: Thanks for noticing.

BRIZA:I know we are all tired but we must get as far away from the mountains as possible, when we enter the forest we can rest for the night.

TOSHI: Understood, let's keep moving before our lives once again hang in a thread.

BANAFRIT:At least it is downhill from here on.

SHINJI:Charizard thanks for everything, return.

Then the gang wandered down tired from all the excitement.


	11. Episode 11: Flaming turn

Pocket Monster: Epic Adventure

Episode 11: Flaming turn

In the Forest east of the mountain, the gang have set up camp and everyone was fast asleep, except for Toshi, Nidorex and Bright who was on their night-shift, guarding the rest of the gang. Because of yesterday's events, where they ran for their lives from a mysterious dark group who did a good job of making their lives very difficult and dangerous, the gang is now hiding from them in a large dark forest.

But still just to be sure they took turns to watch out for enemies.

TOSHI: *Yarn* Nidorex remember to wake me if I fall asleep Nido? Nido! Nidorex wake up, you have to help me look out for any kind of danger. You too Bright keep awake, our shift ends in twenty minutes. Then we can go back to sleep.

_TOSHI: I really hope that Briza will tell us who it is that's hunting us?_

Somewhere in the forest. Next morning the gang was traveling through a very thick and dark part of the forest, and if it wasn't because they had a watch, it would be impossible to tell the time of the day.

TOSHI: Darn it, the GPS signal is bad here, it only indicates that we are going north.

BRIZA: It's better than nothing, at least we will know if we are walking in circles.

TOSHI: True.

BRIZA: I don't think they will expected us in northward.

BANAFRIT: Yeah, by the way could you tell us who those Evil Bastards are?

BRIZA: Since you guys decided to help me and thereby made you their enemy I think the more you know about them the better your chances of survival are. Well it is a group called Electronic Reapers that was formed by a group of scientist that didn't want to follow scientific ethics or the law and thereby criminalize themselves. I have heard several rumors of mad experiments with monsters, humans and illegal cloning of monsters.

TOSHI: But what exactly is it they want with you?

BRIZA: They want me to create a machine called the Psychic radar, which is used to locate all psychic users.

BANAFRIT: That doesn't sounds too bad?

TOSHI: It is. If they get the ability to find and capture the most powerful psychic users, we could all be in serious danger.

BRIZA: Correct, there are a lot of powerful monsters capable of causing disasters on a very large scale.

SHINJI: Briza when we first meet you gave me the impression that you knew me somehow?

BRIZA: In a way yes. Since you are already involved in it I don't think there is anything wrong in telling you.

SHINJI: What do you mean?

BRIZA: Well I saw you on the ship on my way to Intagotown.

SHINJI: Wait, you were on the same ship as I?

TOSHI: Is that why the ship was attacked? Because you were on board?

BRIZA: Both are correct, somehow they leaned where I was at that time. But to your question Shinji I saw you when you got blasted over the rear of the ship. When I finally escaped and got out of sight in a little sub, I fished out of the water and on board and when I got near the beach I levitated you on to the beach.

SHINJI: WHAT! you saved me?

BRIZA: No first of all they wouldn't have been there if I hadn't and their leader was far more aggressive than I had anticipated. And you just saved me yesterday so...

SHINJI: Eh... So we are even then.. but why a beach?

BRIZA: I did not have much time and I sensed someone nearby.

TOSHI: That most have been me and Nidorex.

BRIZA: So you and your Pokemon most have been the ones I felt.

BANAFRIT: What! so you know each other? So all of you are involved in some kind of a conspiracy or something? Next you are going to tell me that all of you have been chosen to go save the world.

Shinji looked totally confused.

TOSHI: Relax, one question at a time, you're killing Shinji.

BRIZA: To answer your question I do not know and I don't hope so either.

A few hours later.

TOSHI: I think I saw a shine weedel, just continue without me. I'm going on a bug hunt.

SHINJI: NO YOU ARE NOT, COME BACK HERE YOU FOOL.

Shinji ran after him, grabbed him and started pulling him back toward the rest of the gang.

TOSHI: No! It is so rare! and it is the first time I've ever seen one!

SHINJI: Shut up and come with me.

BRIZA: What was that about?

BANAFRIT: Well, Mr. wiseguy here seems to have faults as well.

BRIZA: I sense something moving toward us.

SHINJI: Could it be the electric guys?

BRIZA: No its different and it's not human.

BANAFRIT: OH NO! BEEDRILLS!

SHINJI: Toshi you idiot that weedle you just ran after told it's family about us, and now they are coming back for revenges.

TOSHI: If I had captured it, this wouldn't be happening.

SHINJI: We don't have time for this shit, Charizard our asses is on the line.

The humming came closer and closer.

SHINJI: I will take care of it, Charizard use their humming-asses.

BRIZA: No don't do that!

The Beedrills quickly scattered to avoid Charizard's flames and retreaded.

SHINJI: That took care of that.

TOSHI: Shinji! you just caused a forest fire, you moran!

The trees and plants that got hit by the Flamethrower quickly burst into flames.

BRIZA: What were you thinking?! The forest is very dry around here!

BENAFRIT: Thinking? That guy?! no way!

SHINJI: SHIT! Poliwhirl help our asses, use water gun on the flames.

TOSHI: NO WAIT!

Poliwhirl splashed water over the vegetation as much as possible in order to the stop the flames from spreading. But in doing so he create a large amount of steam.

BANAFRIT: Did you just? Great just what we needed.

BRIZA: Now they will see the smoke from miles away.

BANAFRIT: Why do guys always have to be so reckless. (tsk tsk)

TOSHI: Damn let's get out of here before we become target practice again.

SHINJI: Then run!

No more than 2 minutes after the gang flead they heard the sound of a helicopter approaching.

BANAFRIT: So much for hiding in the woods.

SHINJI: Less talking more running.

BANAFRIT: I got it, I got it!

A large helicopter appeared from behind the forest and started dropping off troops near the place of the fire.

TOSHI: Oh no, an airborne troop-transporter.

BRIZA: We need to hide, fast!

SHINJI: What's wrong with getting the hell out of here?!

BRIZA: They got Electrode's with them and we cannot outrun them.

BANAFRIT: Those are dangerous?

TOSHI: Yes and extremely fast. But where to hide?

BRIZA: The tree tops over there. (Pointing at a couple of large trees a few meters away)

BRIZA: I can levitate everyone up there.

BANAFRIT: And I can help too.

Sitting in a large tree hiding, they looked back at the route they just came from, the gang saw a dozen Electrodes rolling past under a minute later.

TOSHI: That was too close.

BANAFRIT: Indeed.

SHINJI: Do any of you think we are safe here?

BRIZA: No but with my psychic powers keeping their minds occupied with something else, we are at least safer.

Not long after, the unite of troops clear of the drop site and started setting up a base of operations approximately 200 meters from where the gang was hiding. A short time later a group of soldiers formed in the camp and headed out into the forest, past the tree the gang were hiding in.

BANAFRIT: Wasn't that the Leader from yesterday who just ran past? What happened to his face?

TOSHI: If you are referring to the deep scars, then that was Charmeleons doing.

BANAFRIT: Ouch.

SHINJI: I remember he was about to butcher me with a knife, but my firery friend was there to save me and give him some serious problems.

BRIZA: Keep your voice down, I am not sure that I can keep us hidden if they hear you.

TOSHI: How long can you keep it up?

BRIZA: An hour or so.

SHINJI: I doubt they will be gone by then, so let's get the hell out of here.

TOSHI: But we need to make a plan first, maybe we could make a diversion or distract them long enough to get away?

SHINJI: And how do you expect us to do that?

TOSHI: Well ehm. Banafrit you can move through objects, right?

BANAFRIT: I could, last time I checked.

TOSHI: Can you also move underground?

BANAFRIT: Never tried.

BRIZA: So you want her to and strike at them from underneath as a distraction?

TOSHI: More like strike from behind because Banafrit has the best chance of escaping.

BANAFRIT: Just tell me what to do.

BRIZA: If we can destroy the engines on their troop-carrier, then they would have a much harder time catching us.

TOSHI: But how do we take care of the Electrodes?

SHINJI: If you can stop the Electrodes, Charizard can take care of the chopper.

TOSHI: Is he well enough to fight?

SHINJI: He is always ready for a fight.

BRIZA: I sure hope so.

BRIZA: Okay if Banafrit attacks from the opposite side and distracts them, Charizard can destroy the coppers engines and then we can make our escape deeper into the forest.

BANAFRIT: Sounds like plan.

TOSHI: But make sure as many of the Electrodes follows you before you make your escape underground because when Charizard attacks he will be vulnerable to the Electrodes thunder attacks.

BANAFRIT: Understood sir.

TOSHI: Very good private Banafrit.

BRIZA: Now lets get to it.

SHINJI: Time to kick some ass.

Under the black copper a trooper was - getting yelled at by his very angry commander.

TROOPER: No sir we still haven't found them but it looks like they have been here recently.

COMMANDER DAGGON: I want them found and captured now! DO YOU HEAR ME!? NOW!

TROOPER: Yes Sir. At once Sir.

CAAAAAAABOOOOOOOM the Trooper just stood still as all their equipment was blow up and shrapnel flew in all directions.

COMMANDER DAGGON: What the hell was that?

TROOPER: We are under attack!

COMMANDER DAGGON: Its them! ATTACK!

TROOPER: We don't know that fo-

COMMANDER DAGGON: Attack at once, thats an order!

TROOPER: Yes sir, all troops Engage at will.

COMMANDER DAGGON: excelent, soon I will have them. Soon I will my revenge!

TROOPER: Yes we wi-, sir it was a diversion! A Charizard is attacking the chopper! It's ripping the engines apart and fraying the cockpit.

COMMANDER DAGGON: You incompetent fool! kill that beast!

TROOPER: Yes sir it won't survi- oh no! Now a Gyarados is ransacking the camp!

COMMANDER DAGGON: WHAT! The report didn't mention anything about a Gyarados!

TROOPER: Its destroying all equipment!

COMMANDER DAGGON: Have you been sent from HELL just to annoy ME! Eliminate them all, YOU MORAN!

TROOPER: Sir there are retreating.

COMMANDER DAGGON: STOP THEM YOU IDIOT!

TROOPER: It looks like they vanished into thin air, sir we lost them.

COMMANDER DAGGON: NOOO!

Somewhere to the north.

BRIZA: I finally think we lost them.

BANAFRIT: Good, I am so beat.

SHINJI: That was the best plan I have ever been apart of, using gyarados to cause fear and panic and then sending them back in their balls in mid air with psychic was brilliant.

BRIZA: I am sorry, but I think it's best if we split up here.

TOSHI: Why here?

BANFRIT: Wouldn't that make us too weak to fight them off?

BRIZA: Not far to the west is a pokemon center you should all go and rest there, I will head deeper into the forest. Make sure that they do not follow you.

SHINJI: But you don't have any pokemon in fighting condition, do you?

BRIZA: No but I will manage without. I hope if we ever meet again it will be under better circumstances, goodbye everyone.

BANAFRIT: Goodbye Briza, and remember don't get captured.

BRIZA: I will.

SHINJI: But!

TOSHI: Relax Shinji this is not the end of the world, farewell and take care.

SHINJI: Goodbye I hope we will meet soon.

With Briza gone, the rest of the gang moved in silence toward the Pokemon Center.


End file.
